


Code Lyoko: The Silent Scream

by Princesscarebear



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Dark, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Odd has a dark, deadly secret





	Code Lyoko: The Silent Scream

Warning this story has dark adult themes like Cutting and Depression so if your uncomfortable with that please turn back now Thank you~ Thebuttercupprincess 

Odd Pov 

People think they know me but the truth is they don't for couple of weeks I been keeping a deadly secret and it all started after the super computer got shut down, I started to felt like I was worthless, I was nothing but right after my dad died it started to get worse and worse but one day I snap, I couldn't take it anymore, I grab one of my razors and put it against my pale white skin, I started to cut and cut till the blood drip down my arm to the floor I could felt the tears falling down my face 

but the next day I pretend everything is Okay, I put on a fake smile and laugh as if nothing is wrong, this been going on for a couple of days, I want this to be secret, I didn't want them to know but one day, i grab my razor out of my drawer and start cutting, the blood pour out of me I couldn't stop it before I knew it I started to get lightheaded as everything turn black all around me


End file.
